


Electric

by Anonymous



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, M/M, Self-cest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 08:11:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9539222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Shirabu developed a crush on one of the other heroes in the city.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [ideallyqualia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ideallyqualia/pseuds/ideallyqualia) in the [selfcestfest](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/selfcestfest) collection. 



> I wrote this an hour before the selfcestfest deadline so I’m almost sorry it’s short.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
> superhero au. Shirabu develops a crush on another person who also has superpowers, but they don't know each other's identities since they disguise themselves. When Shirabu finally confesses and the other person removes the mask, it turns out to be another Shirabu.

Shirabu's heart beat hard in his chest. None of the superheroes in Sendai revealed themselves -- that was just common sense -- but Shirabu still recognized them and talked to them in disguises. The thrill of the job used to be what set his heart on the tail of a bird; then, the fear of danger when Shirabu pushed into harder and more treacherous territory. One way or another, he had to have something. Now he felt himself choking when he thought of talking to one of the other heroes.

They had a lot in common. Both of them shared a similar power, water manipulation, and they liked and hated the same foods. Shirabu rarely came across someone that he didn't get annoyed by at least once in a while, and this person _never_ irritated him. It was almost eerie.

Shirabu fidgeted on top of the building he stood on. They agreed to meet here and de-mask for the first time. Shirabu overshot the time and came early, but now he was forced to listen to either himself or the wind, and neither of them sounded pleasant.

Blue Comet landed lightly on the other side of the concrete clearing. Shirabu teetered on his feet.

"Hey, you're really... I mean, you're... Sorry for being late," Blue Comet finished.

Shirabu didn't even notice him struggling in a rare fumble. Shirabu was silent, trying to decide what to say and how to introduce himself.

"First, I should say something," Blue Comet said. "I actually come from a parallel universe of sorts. Someone sent me time-hopping, and I went all over the place. I slipped through dimensions here and there, I guess."

Shirabu sighed. "I don't find that too surprising."

"I know, but an ordinary person would, so just in case, I wanted to say it." Blue Comet glanced to the side. "Since I'm already talking, I'll go first. I'm Blue Comet, but my real name is Shirabu Kenjirou. Blue Comet removed the mask from his face.

Shirabu gasped on air. His stomach suddenly dropped into another plane of existence, and he swore he couldn't feel his arm.

Blue Comet frowned. "What's the matter? What is it?"

"You said you're from another what?"

"A parallel universe, kind of? I think. Why? Have you met another Shirabu somewhere?"

Shirabu chucked off his own mask. "I _am_ Shirabu. My name's Shirabu Kenjirou. I was born here. This is my hometown."

They grew silent. The wind blew, suddenly loud and cold, even though both of them were immune to the cold. They were both kindred spirits to ice and snow.

And like this, Shirabu was forced to listen to the wind again. Or his own thoughts. Listening to Blue Comet was now also a version of his own thoughts, in a way, so no matter what, Shirabu was listening to himself.

"I can't believe it... What the _h_ _ell_ ," Blue Comet said, stealing the words from Shirabu's mouth.

There was no doubt they were the same person. Shirabu turned and ran.


End file.
